Desde Segundo
by CMD
Summary: draco quiere conseguir a hermione
1. Default Chapter

El pedido de ayuda  
  
Vincent custodiaba la entrada del cuarto de los chicos de sexto de Slitherin, mientras Gregory trataba de explicarle a su amigo lo que habían visto en Hogsmeade.  
Draco se había enfermado y había obligado a sus dos amigos a ir al pueblo nada mas para seguirla. Esa chica lo tenía loco. Ya no sabía que hacer.  
El esfuerzo de Goyle era considerable pero su cerebro no le permitía hablar como una persona decente haciéndolo dispersarse a cada rato y no permitiéndole explicarle las cosas como Draco necesitaba y quería. Además, este oyente era del tipo de chico de dieciséis años que no tiene demasiada paciencia con los otros y el solo hecho de que Goyle no le pudiese explicar lo que había pasado lo hacía estallar de furia.  
Crabbe por su parte controlaba que Pansy Parkinson no se acercara al cuarto con su afán de mostrar sus sonrisitas fingidas y demostrar su aptitudes para enfermera clandestina. Draco odiaba que eso sucediese.   
Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle eran amigos desde el primer viaje en tren hacia Hogwards. Desde ese momento conocían también a esa chica que tenía al chico Malfoy distraído, o mas de lo habitual.  
- Muy bien – dijo tratando de mantener la cordura pero respirando agitadamente – La vieron en Hogsmeade primero con los dos idiotas que tiene por amigos.  
- Si, luego se separó de ellos, se fue...  
- Bien Greg, ya te estoy entendiendo... – repuso moviendo su cabellera rubia y fijando sus ojos grises en los de Goyle – con quien se fue...  
- Con ese chico... ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo estrujando su pequeño cerebro para sacar un mísero nombre que la mayoría de las chicas del mundo conocían  
- ¿Chico? ¿Quién Greg? Vamos, haz el intento... – dijo Malfoy cerrando sus puños  
- Es... Un chico con cabellos negros... Ah si!... Victor Krum  
Draco abrió ligeramente su boca... Su Hermione con ese idiota que no servía para otra cosa que para jugar Quiddich. Maldito buscador del equipo de Bulgaria... Maldito cuarto año, cuando Herm y ese inútil se habían conocido. Maldita sangre sucia que lo hacía dar vueltas como si estuviese en su escoba voladora haciéndolo sentir alguien especial, alguien superior, haciéndolo volar, elevarse, pero sin sacar los pies de la tierra. Maldita realidad en la que ella lo odiaba... Por que así era, el estaba seguro, Hermione Granger lo odiaba. Maldita la primera vez que la había tratado mal, quizás si no lo hubiese hecho ella no le guardaría rencor. Maldito segundo año, cuando el sintió una sensación extraña al verla.  
Odiaba no poder hablarle como un amigo o alguien mas importante que eso, odiaba pensar que ella no lo quería. Sufría por la distancia. Tenerla tan lejos le hacía mal. Necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba consolarla, secarle esas lágrimas... Esta distancia tenía que terminar.  
- Draco... – le dijo una voz femenina desde la realidad. Sin darse cuenta, él se había sumergido en esos oscuros pensamientos que lo mataban en vida.  
- Pansy – dijo él mirando los ojos castaños de la chica.  
Ella le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos rubios, mirándolo a los ojos. Ese chico, el chico Malfoy a quienes todos odiaban era su máximo objetivo, era el chico que ella quería tener a su lado toda la vida. Para ello solo hacía falta que el se le confesara. Pero para que Draco sintiera por ella otra sensación que repugnancia muy bien fingida faltaba un largo trecho que ella ni se imaginaba.  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó ella con su voz gangosa y tratando de arrastrar las palabras como hacía él.  
- Bien gracias – le dijo él en un tono cortado para que ella comprendiera de que no tenía nada que hacer allí.  
Ella, como siempre, se dio por aludida. Y continuo sonriéndole como si su vida dependiese de ello.  
Draco miró a Vincent quien fingió haber visto a un profesor nada mas para que esa idiota se fuese.  
Por supuesto, el cerebro de la chica no le funciono como Dios mandaba y trato de hacerse la heroína de telenovela quedándose allí, aguardando para enfrentar su destino. Draco la miró con una extraña mezcla de lástima e incomprensión tratando de no reír de ella. Entonces Gregory la tomó de la muñeca y le dijo que si los profesores llegaban y la veían allí ella sería expulsada y no podía ver a Draco nunca más en su vida.  
Por primera vez el cerebro de Goyle sirvió para algo más que llenar espacio en el cráneo de su portador, porque la chica se paró de inmediato le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco y se fue, sonriéndole, por supuesto.  
Draco se le quedó mirando un momento a Goyle.  
- Greg, creo que te amo...  
Al decir esto los tres muchachos lanzaron estridentes carcajadas.  
- ahora – dijo el rubio fijándose en Crabbe – puedes explicarme que pasó cuando Herm se fue con Krum... Greg no pudo.  
Vincent sonrió. Ese sarcasmo, típico de su amigo, no era con mala intención, sino con impaciencia.  
- ¿Ya te contó todo?  
- Todo, ¿qué?  
- Bien – dijo el joven alto y delgado, había cambiado mucho desde la entrada de Hogwards, sentándose sobre la cama de su amigo – La chica Granger estuvo poco tiempo con Weasley y Potter y cuando se iba a ir, Weasley le preguntó donde iba y ella le dijo que se iría a tomar algo con Krum, que la había invitado... Weasley se puso histérico y empezó a gritar y a preguntarle no se que cosa como si fuese su hermano mayor y le dijo que ella no se iría... Se pelearon muy feo...  
- Bien – dijo Draco entornando su mirada – eso es bueno, ¿no creen? Uno menos.  
- Supones que Weasley también esta...  
- Si – dijo el rubio bajando sus ojos grises y mirando el suelo sin dejar que su amigo terminase su frase...  
- Potter trató se mediar pero se cansó y se fue solo afuera y desapareció – dijo Goyle como quien se acuerda de algo – pero supongo que eso no es importante...  
- No lo es... – dijo Vincent  
- Te equivocas Vince, es muy importante... Si Herm se peleó con Weasley y Potter no habrá problemas para que yo hable con ella, no se si entienden. Quizás hasta pueda consolarla...  
Ambos amigos de Malfoy abrieron sus ojos enormes... Draco era tan inteligente...  
- continua Vince, y Greg... si se te ocurre otro de estos detalles, dilo – dijo Malfoy mirando a Crabbe con impaciencia.  
- Bueno, entonces se fue con Krrum, pero no se quedó mucho, o por lo menos no lo que él esperaba... Ella se veía triste... – dijo Crabbe así concluyendo su relato.  
- Greg, ¿algo para contar? – pregunto el rubio aun sumergido en el éxtasis de imaginarse consolando a Hermione  
- Si... Vi a Weasley escondido cerca nuestro espiando a Granger con Krum, luego Krum la acompañó a la salida del pueblo y Weasley estaba allí. El saludo entre Krum y Weasley fue bastante tenso...  
Draco volvió a quedar con la boca abierta. Sus amigos habían hecho mejor trabajo del que él se había pensado...  
- Drak – dijo Crabbe - ¿estas bien?  
- Así que Weasley se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Krum... me lo había imaginado... Weasley es pobre, no estúpido. Debo actuar rápido o sino...  
- O sino qué... – dijeron sus amigos a coro.  
- La perderé. Ese pobretón de Weasley me la sacará... – Draco juntó los dedos como cuando pensaba – Bien, llamen a Snape...  
  
- ¿Me llamaste Draco? – dijo el hombre con nariz ganchuda y al verlo en la cama le dijo - ¿Qué pasa muchacho?  
- Nada importante, solo un resfriado... – le dijo el rubio moviendo su cabellera y su mano sin darle importancia – necesito ayuda profesor...  
Snape lo miró de costado. ¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy pidiendo ayuda? ¿Draco Malfoy, el autosuficiente?  
- Dime – dijo el hombre preocupado  
- Profesor, me tiene que ayudar con una chica  
Severus Snape se tranquilizó. Era solo eso.  
- No necesitas ayuda... Parkinson esta...  
- No es el Parkinson, es...  
Snape lo miro y Draco corrió la vista.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Granger  
- ¿Qué?  
- Lo que escuchó... Me gusta Hermione Granger... y necesito su ayuda para conquistarla...  
- Oh dios – dijo tocándole la frente – la fiebre te ha afectado, hijo.  
- No, no es nuevo esto...  
- Es cierto – dijo Crabbe detrás de el profesor de pociones. Éste tenía un aprecio especial hacia Draco. – le gusta desde segundo  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
Draco bajo la mirada, no quería admitirlo. Era cierto de que le encantaba Hermione y soñaba con ella y demás romanticismos, pero él no lo quiso aceptar en un primer momento. ¿Él, Draco Malfoy, con una sangre sucia?  
- Tenía vergüenza, miedo...  
- Entiendo, pero creo que ahora debes tener un miedo mas grande, ya que me lo has contado – dijo el astuto profesor que sin duda merecía el titulo de un ex Slitherin por su astucia e inteligencia.  
- Le tengo miedo a que alguien me la saque – dijo el muchacho algo sonrojado, odiaba a pensar que Weasley se la podía sacar. Weasley era pobre, alguien que nunca llegaría a ser nadie, como su padre, pero lo que mas le molestaba a Draco era que Herm le prestara atención a un grandísimo estúpido pelirrojo pecoso como ese. Por eso odiaba admitir que esa basura se podía quedar con alguien como Herm.  
Al ver la cara del chico Malfoy Severus reaccionó de inmediato.  
- Weasley...  
- Exacto – dijo el muchacho – lo odio admitir pero ese enorme pobretón se la quedará si usted no me ayuda.  
Snape parecía enfurecido.  
- La culpa es de Potter – dijo el hombre haciendo que Draco levantara las cejas interrogándolo – Esos desgraciados tienen amigos que fastidian las vidas amorosas de los de esta casa.  
- No entiendo... – dijo Goyle  
- Cuando estaba en Hogwards me gustaba una joven, Eva Grant, y el estúpido mejor amigo de Potter se casó con ella. Desgraciado...  
- ¿Habla de Sirius Black? – dijo Goyle  
- Si, ¿como lo sabes? – preguntó intrigado Snape  
- Mi padre me contó de que media escuela estaba enamorada de esa chica, luego se casó con la mayor basura mundial y luego la mataron los mortífagos.  
- Así es... – dijo bajando la cabeza Severus, quien aun extrañaba a esa chica de cabellos castaños, y luego de una pausa continuo – Volvamos a Granger...  
- Quiero pedirle que me ayude a pensar en algo, cualquier cosa...  
- Primero te llevaré a la enfermería y luego...  
Snape sonrió. Ayudaría a Draco, nada mas para vengarse de lo que había pasado en su adolescencia, con Eva.  
  
En el proximo cap:  
Principio del plan de Snape  
¿Qué pasará?


	2. capitulo 2

En la enfermería  
  
Draco pensaba en ella acostado en la cama de la enfermería. La primera vez que la había visto había sido terrible para él. Le había costado siquiera mirarla a la cara. Pero cuando por fin asumió el sentimiento fue en segundo. La había tratado mal diciéndole sangre sucia enfrente de los equipos de Griffindor y Slitherin. Luego se había reído de ella mientras se retiraba cargando junto con Potter a Weasley, quien había tratado de defender a la niña aplicando un hechizo pero le había salido literalmente el tiro por la culata. Luego había ido a la sala común y luego de un rato ya le remordía su conciencia y mas tarde se sentía terrible y tenía ganas de ir a pedirle disculpas o saltar por el balcón. Lo peor de todo es que había cargado al desgraciado de Weasley... Luego recordaba miles de millones de cargadas con el único afán de llamarle la atención...  
Entonces pasó lo que mas odiaba. Esa estúpida voz que venía de su interior lo volvía a sermonear.  
"si no la hubieses tratado mal..."  
Trató de dormir pero algo hizo que se sentara sobre la cama. La puerta de la enfermería se había abierto y por ella habían entrado montones de chicas y entre ellas... Allí estaba, con su pelo revuelto, con sus ojos canela, con su piel blanca, ligeramente sonrojada y riendo mientras hablaba con le hermana del estúpido pelirrojo.  
Hemione Granger ya no era la misma niña que había entrado en Hogwards. Ahora era una bella jovencita castaña con grandes ojos canela. Ahora era una joven alta, con piernas infinitamente largas. Ahora ya no tenía las paletas excesivamente grandes. Ese día lucia particularmente bella. Una falda de color roja, bastante corta se complementaba con un saco blanco y una bufanda del mismo tono que la pollera.  
Draco suspiró y bajó la cabeza.  
- Draco... ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo una jovencita que lo hizo levantar la mirada  
- Nada importante Pansy... – dijo él mirando a Hermione sin que ella se percatara – Snape quería asegurarse de mi salud y me hará quedar hasta mañana aquí, no te olvides de que mañana tengo partido.  
- Pero tu no jugarás, ¿no es cierto? – dijo ella preocupada – no puedes, no debes...  
- Bah, estupideces... No hay buscador suplente así que si no juego Griffindor pasará al frente... No dejaré que este año gane Griffindor la copa de la casas nuevamente.  
- Draco... – dijo ella volviendo a su papel de heroína de telenovela – a nosotros no nos importa que Griffindor gane la copa de las casas, nos importa tu salud personal – dijo ella con cara de las circunstancias  
Draco no le prestó demasiada atención. Estaba ocupado mirando cada centímetro de Hermione. Pansy se percató de esto y se sentó sobre la cama, frente a él, tapándole así su vista de la muchacha.  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto él sin interés y mirando por sobre el hombro derecho de Pansy  
- Snape dijo de que había no se qué enfermedad por la zona y que iba a revisar a todas las chicas.  
Draco levantó las cejas. El profesor era mas astuto de lo que él creía. La charla fue cortada con la entrada del maestro en la enfermería y dándole una supuesta poción a cada una y tocándole la frente. Una a una las muchachas iban saliendo de la habitación. Pero al llegar la hora de tocarle la frente a la chica Granger Snape puso cara de alguien que está visitando a un moribundo y negando con la cabeza le informó de que debería quedarse allí. Hermione le dijo de que se sentía bien y que no se preocupase por ella pero Snape le pidió a Ginny, la hermana de Weasley, que le trajera un pijama que iba a pasar la noche en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey le dijo de que la chica parecía saludable, sin embargo, el profesor de pociones la miró como quien mira a un asesino y le preguntó quién era ella para juzgar sobre una enfermedad de la que no se conocía mucho. Entonces la señora Pomfrey miró a Malfoy.  
- Por tu propia seguridad... – empezó a decir pero Snape la detuvo  
- No ataca a los hombres, es una enfermedad puramente femenina, por lo que te recomiendo Poppy que hoy no pases la noche en la enfermería, yo mismo atenderé a Malfoy y Granger – dijo éste poniendo cara de héroe de guerra.  
  
Recién después de una hora de que esto sucedió, Draco se pudo quedar a solas con Hermione. Primero, Snape tardó unos veinte minutos en sacar a la señora Pomfrey de la enfermería que insistía en arriesgar su propia vida para salvar la de la de la jovencita, lo que hizo que el chico Malfoy casi se descostille de risa. Segundo, la hermana del chico Weasley estuvo como otros veinte minutos haciéndole compañía a Hermione, quien le insistía de que se fuera. Snape luego estuvo como otros veinte minutos tratando de espantar a Weasley y a Potter, quienes trataban de entrar a ver a su amiga, claro que no lo lograron. Cuando por fin Snape se fue arrastrando a los dos chicos, la hora había pasado.  
Hermione en ese momento volvió de cambiarse la ropa por el pijama y vio que Malfoy que era la única persona que había en la enfermería. Ella lo miró y continuo hacía la cama que Snape le había preparado al lado de la de Draco.  
"De todas la personas que hay en este colegio tenía que estar él" se dijo ella "Tranquila Hermione, no dejes que te afecte lo que el te diga" pensó para si misma. Y abrió el enorme libro que Ginny le había traído para que se distrajera.  
- Maldita nieve – dijo Malfoy tratando de cortar el silencio hablando de un tema intrascendente como el clima – no se como me las voy a arreglar mañana para jugar al quiddich.  
Hermione alzó la cabeza. Malfoy no había dicho nada agresivo. Negó con la cabeza, pensando que el chico debía tener la temperatura altísima. O era eso, o había ocurrido un muy poco usual milagro.  
- Encima el frío – continuó Malfoy – a medida que subes, el aire es más helado y con este clima, terminaré por congelarme.  
La chica Granger volvió a subir su cabeza, quizás Malfoy tuviese compañía, no podía estar hablándole a ella, ya que si así fuera, la estaría molestando.  
- Deberías jugar al quiddich algún día Granger – le dijo – es tan relajante estar allí arriba, con el aire pegándote en la cara, sabiendo de que estando tan alto tus problemas no te alcanzan, tu única meta es... atrapar la Snich... Es como sentirte...  
Malfoy suspiró y Hermione cerró el tomo. Ella estaba segura, ese día era el Apocalipsis y nadie le había avisado.  
- ¿Te molesto si abro la cortina? Realmente me molesta hablar con alguien sin mirarlo.  
- Si claro, haz lo que se te plazca.  
Draco corrió la cortina que separaba la cama de Hermione de la de él. Ella estaba acostada en su cama leyendo un grueso libro sobre transformaciones.  
"Genial, transformaciones, la materia que menos me gusta en Hogwards" pensó el muchacho.  
- Transformaciones, ¿Te gusta?  
- Un poco. – dijo ella desconfiada – realmente Malfoy, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
- Charlar... – dijo con cara de ángel caido del cielo  
- Si claro, como no... – continuó ella con un toque sarcástico  
- Oye, ¿Por qué siempre todo el mundo piensa que todo lo hago para recibir algo a cambio? Yo creo seriamente que eso es lo que psicológicamente me lleva a ser malo con los otros. Imagina un lugar donde todos te culpen de todo lo malo que sucede... No es muy agradable... – dijo éste tratando de usar un poco de psicología  
- Quizás tu te lo ganas por molestar a los otros...  
- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo moleste a los otros? – dijo él con cara de ángel caído del cielo, pero al ver la cara de la chica la cambio por la que usaba normalmente – Bueno, tampoco soy un santo. Además, supongo que lo dices por tus amiguitos, Potter y Weasley, ellos se lo ganan...  
- ¿Qué te hicieron?  
- Bueno en el caso de Potter, me humilló frente a mis amigos y en el caso de Weasley... Bien, realmente no es mi culpa, es por costumbre...  
- ¿Costumbre? – replicó Hermione  
- Aha, costumbre. Yo no hago nada sin que me provoquen.  
- ¿Qué te hizo Ron?  
- Se rió de mi nombre. Oye ya es bastante difícil llamarse Draco para que otros se estén riendo de ti cuando te presentas... Y yo que tengo un genio terrible...  
Hermione quiso reír de esta razón, pero el joven rubio lo había dicho tan serio que se mantuvo.  
- ¿Y qué hay de mi?  
- Oh eso... Bien, primero, eres amiga de mis enemigos – respondió Draco  
- Eso no es razón para...  
- Y segundo - dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras – tu me dijiste que había entrado en el equipo de quiddich por darles escobas a los demás...  
- ¿Y no fue así? – dijo ella sarcástica  
- ¿Lo ves? Yo no te hice nada y ya me estas atacando. ¿Por qué esa agresividad Hermione Kate Granger?  
La chica se quedó perpleja. Él joven tenía razón. Él la estaba entreteniendo sin agredirla y ella se estaba comportando mal con él. Sin embargo, algo la paralizó más, Malfoy la había llamado por su nombre completo... ¿Cómo rayos sabía que ella se llamaba Kate? Ni sus dos mejores amigor, Ron y Harry lo sabían...  
- Aha, yo tenía razón... – él le sonrió – soy un afectado de las circunstancias...  
Ella rió con una carcajada que hizo que Draco cayera en un completo estado de éxtasis.  
- Completamente Malfoy, eres la victima. No se porque la gente se la agarra contigo si eres un santo... un ángel caído del cielo – continuó con su tono sarcástico  
- ¿Te das cuenta? Me estas atacando de nuevo. Eres una agresiva Hermione – le dijo moviendo su dedo índice como si la reprendiera. Ella recapacitó.  
- Tienes razón. No me estas haciendo nada.  
- ¡Oh Dios! Alguien que traiga una cámara. Hermione Granger esta admitiendo un error. Solo faltaría que venga el idiota que tienes por amigo, a Weasley me refiero, y me pida disculpas.  
- Oye, no ataques a Ron.  
- Lo siento Herm. ¿Puedo llamarte Herm? No espera, ¿Cómo te llaman tus amigos? Así creo que te sentirías más cómoda...  
Hermione pensó por un momento. Ahora que él lo decía, se dio cuenta de que a ella la llamaban por su nombre completo. No tenía un diminutivo.  
- Bien mis amigos me llaman Hermione...  
- ¿De veras? ¿Esos dos trogloditas que tienes por amigos no pueden llamarte mas cariñosamente? Que insensibilidad... Hasta yo, que supuestamente soy un chico duro, tengo un sobrenombre.  
- ¿A si? – dijo ella sarcásticamente - ¿Cuál es?  
- El gran dragon – dijo mirándola y ella alzó una ceja – no chiste. Drak, Vince y Greg me llaman Drak... Ahí esta, - dijo iluminándose - a Goyle le decimos Greg y a Crabbe le decimos Vince... ¿Ves? Todos tienen un sobrenombre... – él la volvió a mirarla y poniéndose serio continuó – Bien, Herm esta bien ¿Te gusta?  
- Ah yo...  
- Genial... Herm... – él la miró divertido  
- ¿Drak?  
- Wow... Eso sonó genial...  
Hermione sonrió. Quizas esa noche no sería tan mala. Draco no se estaba comportando mal... "Espera un minuto, ¿Llamé a Malfoy por un sobrenombre cariñoso? Oh Dios Snape tenía razón, estoy muy enferma..." pensó ella  
- Así que hoy fuiste a Hogsmeade... – dijo Draco  
- Si – respondió ella – Esta todo lleno de nieve  
- Me encanta la nieve – dijo él aun mirándola  
- Hace un rato dijiste que la odiabas...  
- Cuando vuelo... Volviendo al Quiddich...  
- Oh no por favor... – dijo ella – Ya bastante tengo con Ron y Harry  
- ¡Ja! Esos dos se la creen mucho por ser buenos...  
Hermione iba a responderle con sarcasmo pero se detuvo. Los chicos charlaron un buen rato y ni se dieron cuenta del tiempo... Entonces se hizo un estruendo en el pasillo de afuera de la enfermería y se escucharon unos susurros. Se abrió la puerta de golpe y se volvió a cerrar. Los dos jóvenes no lo escucharon ya que uno estaba muy ocupado tratando de no babearse y la otra estaba ocupada en reírse de un chiste muy bueno.  
- ¡Hermione! – dijo la voz de un pelirrojo en la puerta  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo el otro joven acercándose a la cama de la chica y mirando de reojo a Malfoy  
- Estoy bien... ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – dijo la chica aun riendo  
- ¿De qué ríes? – dijo Ron  
- De un chiste muy bueno... – respondió ella  
Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí y luego a Malfoy quien los miraba con cara de nene bueno.  
- ¿Qué miras? – dijo el pelirrojo  
- Oh Dios – al decir esto se paró y sacó la varita de la túnica y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del rubio – No le dirás nada a Snape  
Draco no lo miró, giró su cabeza hacia la joven y le dijo:  
- ¿Ves Herm? Yo no hice nada y ya se pusieron... – empezó a toser levemente y se aclaro la garganta con los ojos algo enrojecidos - agresivos tus amiguitos... Cuando se vayan abre la cortina y – tosió otra vez - seguimos charlando, con mi carácter y mi gripe no... – entonces se puso a toser muy feo – voy a aguantar otra... – siguió tosiendo muy fuerte – agresión – continuó tosiendo sin parar.  
- ¿Estás bien Drak? – le dijo la chica preocupada  
- Si, no te preocupes Herm... – entonces empezó a toser terriblemente, se paró descalzo y cerró la cortina ignorando a Ron y Harry  
Ambos se quedaron duros y miraron a la muchacha que aun miraba la cortina.  
- ¿Drak? – dijo Harry alzando una ceja  
- ¿Herm? – continuó el otro con cara de haber visto a un fantasma


	3. capitulo 3

La clase de pociones y el trabajo en grupo  
  
- ¡Que viva Malfoy! – dijo un chico bajito de primero  
- ¡Vamos arriba de todas las casas por mas de doscientos puntos! – dijo un chico castaño y creído llamado Max que compartía la habitación con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle  
- Te felicito Draco – dijo Pansy acercándose al rubio.  
Flash back  
El viento frío congelaba las manos de Draco contra la escoba. Muchísimas Bludgers ya le habían pegado y encima había empezado nuevamente esa tos perruna a atosigarlo... El partido iba muy mal para él: 140 Ravenclaw a 20 Slitherin. Decidió dar una vuelta por la cancha en busca de la snich. Vio las caras de los suplicantes Slitherins y al llegar a la tribuna roja y amarilla la vio, Hermione estaba allí. Él se distrajo y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces se dio vuelta y lo otro que mas anhelaba. A unos 20 metros del suelo, la snich dorada brillaba sin parar. Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw no la había visto aún. Se dirigió a pique al suelo y la chica lo imitó al ver la reacción. Se acercó a la snich, que estaba quieta en un punto e hizo un increíble giro en el aire y... Por un segundo, todo el estadio pareció enmudecer pero al siguiente segundo una enloquecida tribuna verde y plateada empezó a gritar halagos al rubio buscador de su casa. Draco se miró la mano. Allí tenía bien sujeta la snich, le estaba estrujando las alas. Levantó la mano en señal de triunfo y aterrizó en el suelo, donde todo su equipo lo subió a sus hombros.  
En la lejanía Hermione aun le sonreía. La miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
fin del flash back  
Draco estaba en el medio de la mesa en el gran comedor y todos los Slitherins se le acercaban a felicitarlo. Uno tras otro le admiraban esa increíble jugada que había realizado. Miró la mesa de Griffindor. Divisó a Potter y a Weasley pero no vio señal de Herm.  
- Te felicito Drak – le dijo una voz dulce y armoniosa de mujer  
Draco se dio vuelta y le sonrió nuevamente.  
- Gracias Herm - ella le dedicó otra sonrisa y se retiró hacia su mesa donde sus amigos ya la esperaban con la boca abierta. Pansy tuvo la misma reacción.  
- Es muy bonita, ¿No Draco? – le dijo un chico de ojos canela que siempre hablaba con él  
- Si... Más de lo que ella imagina...  
  
Draco se había levantado al otro día con una enorme sonrisa, no entendía como todo le estaba yendo tan bien... Hermione, el Quiddich... Eso era demasiado. De repente se detuvo. Un circulo de chicas gritaba en el medio del pasillo. Se acercó para ver. Allí estaban Hermione y Pansy, gritándose una a la otra. La gente de alrededor les gritaba:  
- Vamos Granger, pégale un buen derechazo y enséñale...  
- Parkinson, termina con esto rápido...  
Draco se metió a los empujones en el medio del circulo, justo a tiempo para agarrar a Hermione por la cintura y atraerla hacia él antes de que se lanzara encima de Parkinson. Pero no contó con que Pansy avanzaría a lanzarse sobre Hermione. Al hacer esto Draco se vio obligado a ponerse entre las dos mujeres. Crabbe y Goyle quienes venían con él también se metieron en el circulo y ayudaron a Draco a agarrar a Hermione y Pansy.  
- ¡Te mataré desgraciada! – decía Hermione  
- Prueba a ver si puedes...   
- Me las pagarás Parkinson  
- Me gustaría ver eso  
Entonces Granger se soltó de los brazos de Goyle (NdA: ¿Cómo hiciste?) y se acercó a Pansy. Draco se le interpuso.  
- Tranquila Herm, solo respira... – dijo Draco tratando de tranquilizar a la joven.  
- ¿Respirar? Sal del medio Draco  
- Relájate  
- Sal del medio  
Draco tragó saliva.  
- ¿Herm? – dijeron Ron y Harry quienes acababan de llegar  
- No – le dijo Draco a Hermione – No me correré por que no ganarás nada pe... – pero no pudo terminar... Hermione le pegó un golpe en la nariz lo cual hizo que el rubio cayera al suelo y apartandolo se lanzó encima de Pansy.  
Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Hermione Granger la sabelotodo, traga, etc, estaba pegándole a Draco Malfoy y a Pansy Parkinson? Ron y Harry se metieron y junto con Crabbe y Goyle y bastante esfuerzo apartaron a la amiga de la Slitherin.  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo la voz de la estricta Profesora McGonagall - ¿Malfoy? – le preguntó al chico rubio en el piso al que le sangraba la nariz - ¿Qué hiciste ahora y quién te pegó?  
- ¡Draco! – exclamó la chica Parkinson acercándose al rubio - ¿Qué le hiciste maldita sangre sucia?  
- ¡Parkinson! – exclamó la profesora y por primera vez mirando a la embravecida Hermione – Alguien me puede explicar qué pasó – dijo mirando a Potter  
- Yo acabo de llegar – dijo el ojiverde que acostumbraba estar envuelto en líos con Ron, pero esta vez eran completamente inocentes  
- Yo igual – dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente  
- Yo no sé – dijo el rubio parándose y anticipándose a la pregunta de la subdirectora  
- Profesora... – tomó la palabra Hermione – Pansy me comentó algo sobre mi origen y su opinión sobre los muggles y yo perdí el control... – dijo ésta atribuyéndose la parte de la culpa que le correspondía – Draco se metió a separarnos – dijo ésta tratando de serenarse – y yo para sacarlo de el medio le pegue... La culpa es totalmente mía...  
McGonagall abrió la boca pero no le salieron más palabras que éstas.  
- Todos váyanse, Granger, Parkinson ustedes dos me acompañan...  
  
Ambas chicas llegaron a la clase de pociones quince minutos más tarde de lo debido, por la charla que habían sostenido con McGonnagal. Le habían quitado pocos puntos a cada casa, menos de los que Hermione imaginaba.  
Al entrar en la mazmorra descubrieron a toda la clase parada y con las mochilas aun en la mano.  
- Así que ya llegaron ustedes dos... – dijo el profesor Snape – Bien, le explicaba sus compañeros las ventajas de lo que vamos a hacer... Voy a organizar los bancos según las calificaciones de cada uno y elegiré bancos mixtos, todo esto mejorará el nivel académico y social de cada uno de ustedes – al decir esto Parkinson se le acercó a Draco, que ya estaba mejor.  
- Por suerte nosotros tenemos notas similares – le dijo en un murmullo  
- Parkinson – dijo el hombre con nariz ganchuda – yo elegiré las parejas y la que usted se esta imaginando no coincide en lo más mínimo con mi idea... de hecho, usted tiene calificaciones muy inferiores a las de Malfoy...  
Entonces el hombre tomo una larga lista y empezó a leer:  
- Mesa uno: Pansy Parkinson-Seamus Finnigan, - al decir esto Pansy abrió la boca - Mesa dos: Ronald Weasley-Andrea Matthews, - Ron miró a su compañera: una chica delgada y con cabello negro lacio que lo miraba con odio, él le respondió igual - Mesa tres: Neville Longbottom-Millicent Bulstrode, - Neville empalideció, Bullstrode era una chica alta y fornida a la que toda la escuela llamaba "La Rompehuesos" - Mesa cuatro: Dean Thomas- Jessica Jopkings, - Dean miró sobre su hombro a la chica rubia de Slitherin que siempre reía de él - Mesa cinco: Vincent Crabbe-Lavender Brown, - Lavender abrió la boca y vio que Crabbe no parecía muy triste - mesa seis: Parvarti Patil-Max Sonisky, - Parvarti, con un instinto que tienen todas las chicas lindas miro al joven castaño y creído - mesa siete: Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger, - Al decir esto Draco casi salta de alegría, podía llegar a amar las clases de pociones - mesa ocho: Anya Luscht-Gregory Goyle – Goyle miró a la Griffindor con desdén - y por último y gracias a Dios lejos mío, mesa nueve: Harry Potter-Sina Loopk – dijo mirando con esa mirada de "dulzura" a Harry que solo se reservaba para él.  
(NdA: Los apellidos que no conozcan son de personajes inventados)  
Harry miró a Ron y lo vio mirándolo, pálido. Luego ambos miraron a Hermione quien no parecía muy triste. "Bueno, quizás Malfoy no esté tan mal" pensó ella mirándolo y descubriendo que él le sonreía. Ella reaccionó igual.  
Ron miró a Harry y le murmuró al oído: "¿Qué rayos le pasa a Hermione con ese imbécil?"  
  
"0:30 minutos de proceso: La poción deja el tono azul violáceo para tomar un color lila oscuro. Desprende un olor característico de la mandrágona africana azul en hervor. La espesa espuma que se observó hace diez minutos se torna en una fina capa de burbujas de color turquesa..."  
- Agrégale que la Madrágona paso a ser Madrúgula y que el hervor de fuego de segundo grado es aumentado a cuarto grado – dijo el rubio interrumpiendo los pensamientos y la escritura de la joven.  
Hermione miró a Draco con incredulidad.  
- ¿Cómo rayos una raiz de mandrágona se va a convertir en mandrúgula? ¿Estás loco o qué? – le dijo entre carcajadas ahogadas para que Snape no oyera.  
- Herm, ¿No me crees acaso? – dijo él levantando la ceja derecha, cuestionándola  
- Es imposible...  
- De hecho no lo es señorita Granger... – dijo la voz grave de Snape por detrás de ellos – la mandrágona, después de media hora de hervor en una pocion de este tipo se transforma y cambia sus propiedades, en este caso se cambia por Mandrúgula, aunque siga liberando un aroma a mandrágona... Continúen trabajando los dos de este modo y les irá bien en sus exámenes...  
Draco la miró con cara de "TE LO DIJE" y ella meneo la cabeza y continuó escribiendo en su block de notas las observaciones de la poción. El joven miro a la chica. Era preciosa. Tenía este día el cabello menos enmarañado que de costumbre y en su rostro tenía ese típico semblante de chica "YO SÉ LA RESPUESTA A LA PREGUNTA QUE TODAVÍA NO HIZO EL PROFESOR"  
- ¿Qué habrá dicho la estúpida de Parkinson para hacer que Hermione Granger, la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts se enojara?  
Hermione lo miró.  
- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso – y volvió a bajar la cabeza a su cuaderno de notas  
- Esta bien... – el chico Malfoy miró al pizarra y empezó a tatarear la canción favorita de Hermione (NdA: Bien que la conocías...)  
Hermione volvió a alzar la cabeza y lo miró. Él no la miraba, solo sonreía mirando al pizarra. Ella lo miró con rabia... No se quería enojar con él...  
- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – le dijo ella  
- ¿Hacer qué? – le contestó eél con cara de ángel caído del cielo.  
- Eso... Tratar de convencerme con psicología inversa  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Draco Malfoy no sabe lo que es la psicología?  
- De hecho no  
- Es un tipo de medicina que hacen los muggles. Examinan tu mente... O algo así  
- Yo no se nada sobre muggles y no estoy tratando de convencerte... Solo canto. Bueno, tatareo, por que si no, Snape me echa del aula y no te dejaría sola, compañera de banco – le dijo mirándola con una encantadora sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo, pícaro.  
Ella lo miró riéndose. El chico malfoy era más agradable de lo que realmente parecía.  
- Esta bien... Te contaré...  
- Lo sabía – dijo el muchacho  
- Entonces si usabas psicología...  
- No, solo sé que las mujeres son sumamente débiles...  
- Machista...  
- Obviamente... Si fuese feminista yo que tu me preocuparía.  
- ¿Y por qué he de preocuparme? – dijo ella tratando de no reír de la cara que ponía el chico  
- Por que sin duda caerás muerta ante mis encantos Hermione Granger... Dentro de un mes te tendré comiendo de mi mano...  
- ¿A sí?  
- Si  
- ¿Por qué es eso entonces?  
- Bueno – dijo el sonriéndole – soy guapo, encantador, inteligente, divertido, rico... ¿Adorable?  
- Prefiero a los chicos humildes y buenos – dijo ella rápidamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa  
- También puedo serlo si me lo propongo...  
Ella se sostuvo justo a tiempo para contener una carcajada antes de que Snape se diera cuenta.  
- ¿y? ¿Me cuentas o no Herm? – le preguntó él.  
- Lo que pasa es que a estúpida me llamó Sangre Sucia y empezo a hablar de mis padres, ya sabes, ellos son muggles, empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos estupideces y...  
- No le hagas caso – la interrumpió Draco con el semblante serio, que rápidamente cambio por una sonrisa pícara – lo que pasa es que ella se dio cuenta de algo y te tiene envidia...  
- ¿A si? ¿De qué se dio cuenta?  
- De que tu humilde servidor – dijo poniendo cara adorable (NdA: Mucho no le cuesta...) – esta completamente enamorado de ti...  
Hermione lanzó una carcajada que resonó en toda la mazmorra. Toda la clase se dio vuelta a ver que le pasaba y puso cara de "oh, sorpresa, Granger se esta riendo de algo..." Snape se dio vuelta y miró a Hermione. Posó la mirada un segundo, como quien piensa en algo agradable y continuo su habitual recorrida para insultar a todo Griffindor que se le pusiera enfrente.  
Hermione miró a Draco con cara de "¿Qué paso que Snape no dijo nada?" y este le respondió alzando los hombros. Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas pociones...  
Luego de media hora más las pociones de ambos estaban terminadas, una hora antes de lo necesario por lo que Snape los dejo retirarse del salón con anticipación.  
Draco miró al profesor y este le respondio con otra mirada de "apurate muchacho, tienes una hora a solas con ella..."  
Draco y Herrmione empezaron a caminar por el pasillo que terminaba en el Hall del castillo. Todavía faltaba trecho para llegar a la escalera que los sacaría de allí, pero draco se detuvo y avanzo hacia el lado que estaba hermione acorralandola contra la pared y la miró con sus ojos fijo en ella. Ella retrocedió tratando de quedar con la espalda en la pared pero entonces se tropezó con algo y empezó a caer hacia atrás. Draco, quien tenía reflejos rápidos, típico de buscador de Quiddich, la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacía él, evitando que se cayera... Luego de unos instantes de cercanía, en los que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, él la soltó, pero ella no se movió. Continuaba ahí, cerca de él, sin moverse, solo observando sus ojos grises.  
Pestañeo y ella volvió a caer en la realidad y se alejó de él algo asustada. La había querido acorralar en la pared.  
- lo siento – dijo draco algo sonrojado  
- ¿Qué rayos tratabas de hacer? – continuó ella simulando un tono de enojo en la voz. "Un momento, ¿Por qué estoy finjiendo enojarme?" Se preguntó ella  
- Lo siento, te deví advertir del escalón...  
- ¿Escalón? ¿De qué estas hablando?  
Draco la tomo por la muñeca y la arrastró hacía la pared. Entonces Draco subió el pie y atravesó la pared. Condujó a Hermione por el mismo lugar, pero la chica al no estar prevenida del escalón, se tropezó. Draco comenzó a reir con fuerza.  
- Te dije que había un escalón... – dijo el muchacho. Herm miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un estrecho pasillo iluminado por la luz de unas antorchas. Nunca había estado allí. Estaba todo bastante sucio. En las paredes se veían los ladrillos enormes que estaban deteriorados por el tiempo. Draco estaba parado cerca de ella. Le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó y se paró, aun mirando a su alrededor – Pasadizos secretos... – murmuro él – nunca sabes donde estan... – al decir esto esbozó nuevamente su sonrisa de Daniel el travieso – Por eso son los lugares perfectos para besar chicas... – al decir esto miró a Hermione con una sonrisa que ella respondio alzando las cejas en señal de "¿qué idiotez dices?" – Era solo un chiste amiga, solo un chiste...  
La tomó nuevamente por la muñeca y la arrrastró por todo el pasillo contandole la historia de cómo lo había descubierto.  
  
Harry miró a Ron. Hermione se estaba retirando del aula por que había terminado su poción. Un minuto, ¿Desde cuando Snape dejaba que los alumnos que terminaban saliesen? Miró nuevamente a su amigo. Pero éste no le respondía la mirada. Movía los labios algo rojo y miraba con furia a malfoy quien se retiraba con Hermione.  
Harry tomó un papel y escribió:  
  
Harry: ¿Qué rayos esta pasando con herrmione? Ultimamente esta muy rara...  
  
Aplicó el encantamiento volatilus y se lo envió a Ron sin que Snape se diese cuenta.  
Ron se asustó cuando vió a un papel aleteado cerca de él, pero luego de un segundo lo tomó y lo abrió. Tomó una pluma y contestó...  
  
Ron: Para mi que leyó demasiado... ¿Quién puede estar cerca de malfoy mas de cinco segundos sin vomitar?  
  
Harry lo recibió de inmediato...  
  
Harry: Para mi que la medicacion que Snape le dio en la enfermería tenía efectos secundarios...  
  
Ron: O es eso o esa basura de Snape le dio un alucinante...  
  
Harry: Quizas la culpa la tenga malfoy...  
  
Ron: que no te quepa la menor duda, esa basura tambien tiene que ver...  
  
Harry: pudo darle algo, ¿no crees?  
  
Ron: no, ya sé lo que pasó... La basura de krum tuvo la culpa... mal nacido...  
  
Harry recibió el papel del aire y miró a su amigo medio riendo...  
  
Harry: ¿Por qué te enervas ronnie? ¿Qué son esos celos hacia krum y malfoy? Para mi que te enamoraste... ah que ternura!!!!  
  
Ron se puso todo colorado al leer esto...  
  
Ron: no seas ridiculo potter... solo es mi mejor amiga... ya sabes...  
  
Entonces la campana despertó a ambos. Tomaron sus libros lo más rápido posible y salieron corriendo de la mazmorra en busca de su amiga.  
Pero algo los detuvo... El profesor se interpuso en el camino...  
- Un segundo – dijo sonriendo – quiero anunciar que se hará un trabajo en grupos de a cuatro para dentro de un mes. Pueden elegir integrantes, pero la regla es que se hace obligatoriamente con su compañero de mesa... – al decir esto sacó una sonrisa más grande aun... – Crabbe, Goyle, comuniquen esto a Draco y Weasley y Potter a Granger...  
  
Encontraron a la aludida diez minutos despues riendo a mas no poder en el lago de un chiste que le había hecho Draco. Ron miró palido a Harry y éste se acercó a la pareja. Malfoy se estaba babeando de gran manera y estilo...  
- Hermione – le dijo – ya terminó la hora de pociones – al decir esto miró a Malfoy - ¿Vienes?  
- Lo siento – dijo ella – pero le prometi a Drak que lo ayudaría con la tarea de transformaciones... Ahora mismo nos ibamos hacia la bibloteca...  
Entonces Ron habló...  
- me importa un cuerno que estes planeando hacer con ESO – dijo mirando a malfoy – tu vienes con tus amigos y se acabó la discución...  
Eso fue demasiado para el rubio  
- Oye troglodita, ¿quién eres tu para ordenarle a herm lo que tiene que hacer?  
- Su amigo verdadero, asquerosa serpiente – se metió Harry  
- Lo de asquerosa serpiente te lo guardas en...  
- ¡Drak! – le dijo Hermione interponiendose entre los tres altos muchachos que ya se acercaban uno al otro  
- ¿Drak? – dijeron el pelirrojo y el morocho al unisono  
- ¡Ron, Harry! ¡Ya basta! – dijo la chica  
- Hermione, nosotros somos tus amigos – dijo el pelirrojo acercandose a ella mirandola con sus ojos azules con ESA mirada (NdA BABERO!!!!)  
- Ron, déjame de hacerme de nuevos amigos...  
Al decir esto ron se dio vuelta y con el grito de "haz lo que se te plazca" se fue hacia el castillo con harry por detrás.  
  
mmmm... muchos celos ronnie... ¿Draco se saldrá con la suya? ¿Snape seguirá inventando excusas para que Hermione y Draco esten juntos... ¡LO VERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAP!


End file.
